havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Mason
Jennifer Mason (b. 12 June 1981) was born to John and Nancy Stevens, who gave her up for adoption.List of possible birth parents for Jennifer Mason Her adoption was arranged by Agent Howard, and she grew up in with wonderful adoptive parents, whom she credited for her law-abiding behavior and excellent credit score. When she was a teenager, her adoptive father died in a car accident. In 2006, Mason lost her adoptive mother as well."Lay Me Down" Coming to Haven Before her Trouble activated, Jennifer worked at the Boston Globe. When The Barn started to implode, she was working in her cubicle at the Globe and suddenly began hearing strange voices in her head. Unable to make the voices stop, she went to the doctor and was diagnosed as and given medication which stopped the voices. Six months later, she witnessed a news broadcast regarding the arrest of Duke Crocker and heard him shout desperately for Audrey Parker. Recognizing his voice and Parker's name from the voices she'd heard in her head, she went to the hospital and conned her way in to see him. Crocker convinced her that he could help her if she came with him to Haven, Maine, and she helped him break out of the hospital and travelled with him to find Nathan Wuornos and return to Haven."Fallout" Once in Haven, Mason moved into Parker's old apartment above The Grey Gull. After witnessing multiple Troubles and how much the town needed Parker, Mason decided to go off of her medication in hopes that with a clearer memory she would be able to help Crocker and Wuornos find Parker."Survivors" Once off of her medication, she started to hear the Barn again, though she didn't realize it at first."Bad Blood" Once she was aware of what she was hearing, Crocker helped her focus and tune into the Barn better. With his help she was able to find the door she needed to open in order to help Parker escape from the Barn."Lost and Found" When Parker escaped from the Barn, Mason's Trouble became dormant. Crocker asked her to stay in Haven and Mason moved from Parker's apartment to his extra room in the Cape Rouge."The New Girl" Mason returned to Boston to pack up her belongings and settle into Haven for good."Countdown" Havenite The first thing that Jennifer Mason did upon settling in Haven was to take a job at the Haven Herald. Vince and Dave Teagues, the owners of the Herald, had taken a particular interest in Mason and her connection to the Barn and hired her in order to find out more about her. When she revealed to them that she was adopted, they dug up her adoption paperwork and discovered that Agent Howard had arranged her adoption."Lay Me Down" Vince Teagues was so intrigued by this that he stayed up all night going through records and came up with a list of six couples that could be her birth parents. Mason visited all of the couples and found that her birth parents were John and Nancy Stevens of 83 Tulip Street, West Haven. They had long since moved away, but the owner of the house gave her a box of items that they had left behind. In the box was a copy of Unstake My Heart."Crush" Wade Crocker, with his Troubled blood-lust attacked Mason. Duke saved her, killing his brother and ending the Crocker Trouble. Wade's death gave Duke a crisis of confidence and he decided to leave town, thus abruptly kicking Mason out of the Cape Rouge. Mason told him that he was a hero and Haven needed him and he decided to stay. He apologized to her and they began a romantic relationship."Crush" In Shot in the Dark, Jennifer learns that the copy of "Unstake My Heart" is a protected object that when she holds it, keeps her from being infected or injured by William's dark orbs. The book glows the Guard's maze symbol on its cover and can only be seen by Jennifer herself. Upon reading the book, she discovers an inscription: "In times of great evil, the child of ruin must find the Heart of Haven and summon The Door." This inscription was glowing below the book's inner title page and is believed to be somehow connected to Agent Howard. This is believed to be related to the same door Jennifer found and opened that let Audrey back into Haven. It is with this same door that they would want to use it to banish William and his thugs from Haven as well. However, another door is revealed in "The Lighthouse" where the actual lighthouse out on the jetty in Haven is what is known to be the "Heart of Haven". There has always been a lighthouse there since the town existed and underneath it is a secret chamber that only Jennifer could originally see the entrance to. Once all essential members are present in the chamber that bears a carving on the ground of the Guard symbol, was Jennifer able to activate the door to open. After William was pushed back in, Jennifer collapsed and stopped breathing. Appearances Season Four *"Fallout" *"Survivors" *"Bad Blood" *"Lost and Found" *"The New Girl" *"Lay Me Down" *"Crush" *"William" *"Shot in the Dark" *"When the Bough Breaks" *"The Lighthouse" Season Five *"See No Evil" (mentioned) *"Speak No Evil" (mentioned) Notes *Jennifer's birthday is listed as 27 June 1984 on a birth certificate in "Lay Me Down," though Duke later explains to Nathan and Dwight in "Shot in the Dark" that Jennifer's birthday is actually 12 June 1981 – the same date that the 1980s outbreak of the Troubles emerged in Haven. Series writer Nick Parker explained on Twitter that the 1984 birthday "was fabricated by Agent Howard, who hasn't always been the most trustworthy of men" * According to a tweet from Eric Balfour, Emma Lahana decided not to return in season five due to family issues. That means her character will be killed. References Category:Boston residents Category:Haven Herald employees Category:Troubled Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters - recurring Category:Character pages Category:Adoptees Category:From Another World Category:Deceased